


co fizzling!

by Perpetuallylazy



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Cameo, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Straighta, dickhead, lesbo, penguin - Freeform, pingu - Freeform, shaken not stirred, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetuallylazy/pseuds/Perpetuallylazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magikarps had been drifting apart for sometime and the tale displays there new risky lifestyle of wild random antics throughout the pokemon world with no pokemon characters other than Magikarps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	co fizzling!

Magikarp wife and Amanda splashing in a tree. k.i.s.s.i.n.g!


End file.
